


Heaven Needs Angels

by raggedyscarecrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Dub-Con, Episode: s13e19 Funeralia, M/M, No Sex, alternate s13e19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedyscarecrow/pseuds/raggedyscarecrow
Summary: Castiel goes to heaven to ask for help finding Gabriel. The angels are quick to do just that, but their help always comes with a price.





	Heaven Needs Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick thing I wrote after seeing s13 episode 19 based on the flickering lights and Naomi’s talk about needing angels.

They needed the help of the other angels to locate Gabriel. That’s why he was here, in the throne room of heaven.  
And then they had made him wait and wait while the lights flickered.  
Finally they came back. And Naomi was with them.  
Cas frowned, but stayed civil. He needed their help. The Winchester’s needed him to get Gabriel.

Naomi agreed to help Cas immediately. That made him worry. But she insisted she would answer all his questions and sent off 2 angels to gather Gabe. Castile had told them Gabriel was low on grace, they knew that 2 angels would be sufficient to round him up.  
“I should accompany them,” Cas replied upon hearing that the others would be helping.  
Naomi shook her head and smiled tightly at him. “We both know you’re too empathetic to be helpful at this point.”  
Cas narrowed his eyes at her. It was true he leaned more towards Gabriel’s side than any of the others, but he still wanted to join. He moved to walk out of the room and Naomi stepped in front of him.  
“They’ve already left, please just sit,” she said in her characteristic non-nonsense tone that made it clear it wasn’t a request.  
Cas tried to push her away, but she wouldn’t let him past. With a sigh he returned to one of the couches. Naomi watched his every step.  
They waited in silence.  
The lights had begun to flicker more than before. Flickering every minute or two instead of once every 5 minutes.  
The two kept waiting. Time stretched out. Castiel had never been good at judging time, it wasn’t something most angels worried about, but he estimated it had been at least two days. Two days of the lights flickering and Naomi watching him. He was so bored. And he wanted to be back at the bunker. Anything was more interesting than this white throne room. He’d rather listen to Dean drone on about his favorite cowboy movie than sit here.  
And once he thought that he couldn’t stop thinking about how Dean was always interesting to him.  
Watching his mate sleep was far more interesting than sitting on this couch, feeling Naomi’s eyes on him.  
He felt a twinge of heartache and suddenly Naomi was moving.  
First she wrinkled her nose at the smell of sad omega. He watched her and realized it was more than a twinge of heartache if the beta could smell it that strongly. Then she moved toward him. He stiffened as she sat on the couch besides him.  
“They have him.” Naomi told him curtly. “They will be here in minutes.”  
Castiel nodded to her. Not looking at her. Simply staring at the far wall.  
“Do you know why our lights keep flickering?” She asked.  
Cas didn’t reply. She wasn’t waiting for a reply anyways.  
“There are 7 angels in heaven right now. We keep the lights on, as you know, we are God’s generators, if you will. We sent two out for Gabriel. That’s why the lights are flickering faster. Once they get back, well Gabriel might be enough to stop that flickering.”  
“He’s not staying here,” Castiel reminded her.  
“Yes, of course not...”  
The lights hadn’t flickered in a few minutes.  
She got up quickly and so did Cas. Gabriel must be here, he thought.  
“Wait here, I will greet the others and bring in Gabriel.”  
Naomi walked out briskly, but then turned and began to pull the doors to the room shut behind her. Something was very off. Castiel ran up behind her, but she pushed him back into the room with surprising force.  
“10 angels in heaven,” she told him, her voice slightly muffled through the glass.  
“One omega, 8 betas, and finally, one alpha. Heaven needs angels Castiel. Maybe this is something you’ll be successful at.”  
Castiels eyes widened at the realization. He looked to the vents in the corner of the room. As expected a thin mist was quickly flowing out and into the throne room. He had foolishly stayed in this trap for days, heaven’s unwitting brood mare.  
He slammed his fists into the door. Using his grace to test the wards, but he knew it wasn’t enough. The mist quickly surrounded him and as it entered his mind and body, all of the fight left him and he let out a long low whine.

Slick quickly dampened his briefs. It didn’t take long for him to feel the moisture spread into the wool of his dress pants.

The doors opened briefly, but at this point Castiel’s thoughts were clouded by lust. He made no move towards the door. In fact it didn’t even register that it was ever opened. The first thing to actually register was the alpha now locked in with him.  
“Classic Naomi,” Gabriel muttered, breathing through his shirt the best he could, “this is about as fucked up as it gets, huh brother?”

—

Gabe most certainly did not want to fuck Castiel. Both of them were slaves to lust right now, but the thought of the lack of consent, along with the fact he had been there when the omega was created, was enough to tickle Gabe’s rationality.  
He was currently holding Cas at arms length. The omega was in an triggered heat, it was much more powerful than his normal heats. The angels had amped up the spell to make sure that Cas didn’t want his alpha. He just wanted an alpha. And they had carefully served that alpha up on a platter. They had the perfect recipe for fledgling angels.  
Gabriel jumped up and rushed to the door. Castiel was behind him, scenting at the alphas neck with needy whines that make Gabe’s dick twitch with interest.  
This is fucked on so many levels, Gabe kept thinking.  
He punched at the door with all his archangel power. But he was low on juice and he knew it. His punches fell on the door weaker than Castiels had.  
His grasp was slipping. The omega scent hadn’t fully taken over him. But he knew it would soon. He grabbed the omega and shook him. “You want your mate. Not me. YOUR mate. Dean.” The omega blinked once. The thought had flickered through his mind and then was gone in an instant.  
But it gave Gabriel hope. “Dean dean dean dean dean” Gabriel started chanting. The omega looked a tiny bit confused. But that meant something besides lust was going on in his head. “Not dean.” He pointed to himself.  
Cas frowned, but then came back at him with another whine.  
This was his last attempt before his mind was gone too. Summoning what power he could with his low grace, he shifted. Into Dean.

“Deeeeeeeeann” Castiel whined immediately. His lips latched onto the alphas neck. Gabe could only hope that the omegas nose would make up for what he lacked in brainpower at the moment. The omega whined and rutted against the other angel. Gabe didn’t grimace. He no longer cared that this was his brother. He was an alpha, and this was a delicious smelling omega. Castiel took a long, deep sniff of the alpha’s neck.  
“NOT DEAN” he rumbled. “NOT DEAN” he repeated, this time in his true voice with all the power his being could contain.  
The true voice shattered the door and resonated in Gabriel’s head, forcing the alpha back into this normal form and giving the alpha the clarity to grab Cas and with one whip of his wings, bring them to main room of the bunker.  
Almost instantly he was shoved away from Cas. In any other situation he’d be pissed at the rough handling, but Dean was actually saving his ass this time.  
Dean pulled his mate down the hall with him. Cas was trying to climb onto the alpha and get fucked immediately. 

Gabriel exhaled with relief and closed his eyes, ready to pass out from the exertion. He opened them slowly when he smelled Sam’s gently omega scent. “Sorry about the alpha stench right now, Sammy, but I spent too much energy not fucking my own brother to care.”

Sam looked simultaneously disgusted and worried. “Want to talk about it?”

“Fuck no,” he sighed, “I never want to think about it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im on the fence about adding a smut chapter to this. Let me know if that’s wanted.


End file.
